While automated computer aided design (CAD) tools are capable of providing computer aided design checking, errors may still occur in the design of a printed circuit board (PCB) for electronic hardware. Some of the errors that may be released to manufacturing represent a form of minimal power-to-power or power-to-ground clearance between voltage shapes and/or PCB vias, pins, or component pads. In high-power PCB applications, there is the potential for direct current (DC) power shorting “events” which may be caused by PCB layer mis-registration or another event in which more current is carried by a single PCB via than was intended during the design of the electronic hardware. Such DC power shorting events may include PCB burns, smoke, and potentially fire.